Many wireless communication technologies, including WiFi Direct (also known as WiFi Peer-to-Peer (P2P)), Bluetooth, Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WiGig), Device-to-Device (D2D; in Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks), etc., include “discovery” procedures that allow for devices to wirelessly detect other proximate devices. Proximate devices may then establish a communication link following initial detection, thus allowing the devices to exchange data according to one of the various wireless communication technology protocols. Discovery procedures may therefore be critical in such wireless communication technologies, as proximate devices may first need to “discover” one another before any further data exchange is possible.